


New World Order

by Blackkaiser



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkaiser/pseuds/Blackkaiser
Summary: She's always lied to him. Always tricked him, and she always will. However after a series of "gifts" and some gentle prodding. Perhaps, just maybe, she always had his best interests at heart.Azula plans the greatest coup in fire-nation history, all she needs is her idiot brother to play his role and give up his petty morality. After all she knows how to run the world. Right?Lots of sex ahead.





	1. Pulling In

“You seem bothered by something my boy, what is it?” Ozai asked, while he and Zuko sat alone eating dinner.

He’d only been back a day and yet Zuko just couldn’t help but put on the usual scowl he’d been sporting for the last three years. It didn’t help that Azula had decided to lie and tell their father he was the one who killed the avatar, the motivation for this should’ve been obvious to him, yet he still had the question burning in his mind. _Why?_ She couldn’t resist setting him up to fail right off the bat couldn’t she. Ozai had to ask his question again for Zuko to register what he was saying.

“Oh…nothing dad I guess I had just gotten so used to being insulted at dinner that this whole, talking to me thing is weird.”  Zuko said with a faint smile.

“Well I see no reason to insult a great hero.” Ozai said patting him on the back. “Besides, I am proud to have dinner with you, to see you walk down the halls of your home, and to see you with your honor restored.”

“Thank you, father.” Zuko said nodding his head, trying to fake a smile. “So, uh…is there a reason Azula isn’t here?”

“She complained of having a headache and went to bed early. You should check on her after dinner.”

“Oh, trust me I will.” Zuko said, hoping he didn’t tip off his dad to what he had planned.

Ozai patted him on the back again as Zuko finally ate dinner. An hour had passed since dinner and the palace was getting quitter and quitter as the guards settled into their posts and the servant either went home or to their assigned rooms for sleep. Since Azula was so dangerous no one dared to attack her, her room was unguarded. Zuko walked down the well-lit gold and red halls to his sister’s room and forcefully opened the door.

“Why did you tell father I was the one who killed the avatar?” He demanded without wasting any time.

Stunned silence came from the room, causing Zuko to walk over to the bed and throw off the blankets. The bed was empty. Figures, Azula was probably off doing something evil, despite all his anger Zuko was still tired and after a long day of pressure and worry he was ready to go to bed.

“Fuck her.” He said, heading off to his room.

When Zuko entered his room, he noticed something was off immediately. The window was open slightly and there were four more pillows than he needed on his bed. He aimed his fists up expecting someone to attack him, then quickly turned to see his door had been closed. Some rustling behind him caused Zuko to quickly turn, a small orange flame in hand and spotted his sibling standing at the foot of his bed, dressed in a red bed robe, her hair done up in her usual style with her red topknot and fang like bangs shaping her face.

“Easy dumb-dumb I’m not here to fight.” Azula said putting her hands up in mock defense.

“Well I might be.” Zuko said keeping his guard up, “Why did you tell father I killed the avatar?”

“It was a generous gesture.” Azula said with a poisonous smile, “You were all whiny and worried about what dad would think of you when you came home so I decided to make a strategic lie. All for you.”

“You think he’s still alive.” Zuko said narrowing his eyes and lowering his fists, “If he’s still alive dad will think of me as a failure again. He`ll probably kill me next time.”

Azula let out a little giggle then clapped her hands, “Interesting theory, too bad you`ve got no basis for it. And I might be interested in changing my story to father if one little thing for me.”

Still very cautious Zuko weighed his options and both sounded horrifying. On the one hand he could just as easily be walking into a terrible, terrible trap by accepting her no doubt terrible “little thing”, which more than likely involved killing someone. On the other hand, he could deny her and just take a gamble on the avatar being truly dead. After all the water from the spirit world might not…oh who am I kidding, of course it could bring the avatar back from the dead. Both options sounded horrible and with the eclipse on the way, he had a sneaking suspicion he’d be six-feet deep or a pile of ashes by the time the sun set. Both options were bad but, in his heart, and in his mind Zuko knew which one was the right one.

“Forget it Azula.” He said firmly, “Whatever dumbass thing you want from me, it’s not gonna happen. Now get out of my room.”

Azula outed and crossed the room, closing the door but not leaving, irritating her big brother.

“Oh, I think you`ll want to hear my proposal.”

Azula smirked and giggled, pulling her robe in tighter and slowly walked towards Zuko, hips popping all the while. Zuko stepped back, a bit nervous and even a little fearful fully expecting her to have a blade in her sleeves. She smirked and pounced, catching Zuko off-guard as she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked out his topknot while planting a forceful yet tender kiss on his mouth. Zuko’s eyes widened in shock and surprise as he fell back onto the bed as Azula began planting multiple kisses on his face, several on his scar, lips and nose as she grinded her hips onto his.

A fierce range of emotions washed over Zuko all at once, fear, anger and disgust. Fear from a guard or their father walking in on them and thinking the worst, leading to his death. Anger at his sister for doing this, the little monster! She knew he had a girlfriend and yet she was stealing kisses from him and possibly trying to fuck him. The bitch! Finally, the disgust in himself because…he was kinda enjoying it! His sister, his mean-spirted, homicidal maniac of a sibling was trying to fuck him, and he was doing nothing to stop her.

“Azula stop!” Zuko said, pushing her off and trying to get up, only for Azula to bite down on his neck and pin him to the bed. “OW! FUCK!”

Zuko reversed their positions, using his superior strength to pin her to the bed and hold her arms down. He squeezed her wrists and was revolted when she licked the little bits of red from her lips and smirked up at him.

“Oh, come on ZuZu, I was trying to comfort you.” Azula said making a kissy face, “I just want to show my appreciation for you. And I missed you so much when you were gone.”

“We`re siblings!”

Azula rolled her eyes, “You are so stupid. Its just sex Zuko. I`m not in love with you, I just want to fuck you, and I`m a much better lay than that flat as a board girlfriend of yours.”

“We are NOT having sex or this conversation.” Zuko said, his voice wrapped in anger, he let go of her wrists and got off the bed, “Get out and I may forget this happened.”

Azula responded with a swift and hard kick to his man-hood, making the prince let out a pained guttural scream like a Komodo-Rhino. Being kicked in the dick made Zuko loose balance and fall forward, collapsing into Azula’s open arms. She wrapped them around his neck again and resumed peppering him with lots of kisses and grinding her hips from underneath this time onto his sore man-hood.

“Poor, poor baby, lets get this stuffy armor off.” Azula snickered, she undid the bindings and removed the top of his armor, then used her feet to undo the bindings on his pants and armored skirt, pushing it down, leaving him in his undershirt and baggy pants. “Feel better?”

“BLLLLLLLECKGGRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHIIIII!” Was all he could muttle out.

“Very good.” Azula said rolling them over and switching positions, she stood up and sliced off his shirt with a thin line of fire.

She licked her lips as she ran her nails across his pecks and abs as Zuko groaned and sweated like a pig. With a breathy huff she leaned down and licked the sweat off his brow and scar while she reached her hand into Zuko’s pants, feeling around for his cock. With a startle Azula jolted up once she grabbed the member, she yanked his pants off freeing his flaccid but long member. It was at least nine inches, the tip almost a dark red and his balls were rather plump and dark in tone too, almost resembling apples in mass.

“Impressive.” Azula said with a genuine tone, this was probably the only compliment she’d ever given him.

“Fuck you.” Zuko spat out still recovering from the nut shot. “Wheres my knife I`m gonna stab you.”

“How about a tit-job instead?” Azula proposed finally taking off her robe, with the red robe gone she was naked save for some arm and leg stockings that were a lighter shade of red with gold cuff at the end and gold rings on the middle fingers and toes. 

Her body was sleek and elegant in-between developmental stages, her breasts perky but not fully developed, her hips curvy and perky like her bottom. She overlooked her prone sibling like and a predator savoring the kill, which she just may do if Zuko played his cards wrong. Azula licked her lips and ran her claw-like hands over her hardening nipples and got onto her knees, pulling Zuko down until his feet touched the floor, on the edge of the bed she gripped his knees and blew warm air onto his cock to get him ready. As his shaft responded by stiffening a bit, the blood making the veins swell and his tip twitch, Azula leaned in and planted a kiss in-between his sack and shaft. Azula followed this up by snaking her tongue across his shaft leaving a trail of drool up from the base of the shaft to the tip, stopping to give it a kiss as well. Azula snickered when she heard the small moans of pleasure coming out of her brother’s mouth.

“Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were enjoying this.” She snickered, following up with a kiss on his testicles.

“S-Stop!” Zuko shouted now fully aware of what was happening, “Please, what if father walks in on us?”

“He’s seen us naked before, whats the big deal?” Azula responded by pretending to not take his question seriously, “Besides I`ve got a plan, now just relax and let me do all the work as usual.”

Now that struck a nerve, it struck so hard Zuko barely registered Azula’s slow, pumping hand-job. As his dick felt pleasure from the fondling, his brain felt anger from the snide comment. Their whole life Azula thought she was better than him, she tricked him, hunted him down, but when she needed some help she came running to him. He was the lynchpin in her plan, and she showed her gratitude by lying to their father and possibly setting him up to be killed or banished again. Well no more, no more insults, no more lies and no more weakness. If she wanted to be fucked, oh she was gonna get her wish, just not the way she expected it.

Azula licked her lips, then opened them as she began to suck on the tip of his cock, Zuko allowed her to bob on it for a bit until he reached to and gripped the back of her head. He started off deceptively affectionate, cupping her face and stroking her bangs, then as quick as a flash he clomped down on the b ack of her head forcing her to take in most of him, at least four or five inches. Azula’s eyes widened in shock her mouth became suddenly filled with cock. This turned out to not be his best idea as Zuko yelped when he felt her teeth brush against his cock, she wasn’t biting him, but he definitely didn’t think this through. Nevertheless, he thrusted his hips upward, jabbing his cock into his bitch of a sister’s mouth making her gag and wheeze, sloppy gurgling and chocking sounds echoed throughout the room, Zuko even gave an evil chuckle.

After about a few minuets of this abuse Zuko pulled Azula off his cock and threw her back. Azula laid on the floor struggling to catch her breath as Zuko stood up, stroking his slobber covered cock.

“Well look at you, you don’t even remotely look high and mighty, now don’t you?” He said smugly, with a cocky grin on his face, “Bet you regret being a rude little bitch now don’t you.”

Azula responded with another attempt at his man-hood, but she was knocked off her game this time, so Zuko was able to telegraph and dodge her punch, grab her wrists and pin it behind her back.

“Looks like somebody needs to learn a lesson.” Zuko said smugly, standing Azula up then turning her around so he could get a good luck at the anger in her eyes, unfortunately all he found was a devilishly playful smile.

“You gonna break my arm Zu-Zu?” She asked playfully, “Go on. Do it. Get your knife and stab me, throw away the last three years you gut-less coward. I`ll bet despite that dragon horn in-between your legs, you don’t have the balls to bend me over and fuck my brains out. Faggot.”

“You little shit!” Zuko yelled, letting go of her arm and picking her up, tossing her over his shoulder with surprisingly little resistance.

SLAP!

Zuko smacked her right ass-cheek as hard as possible causing her to yelp in pain. Satisfied with the results he smacked her pale right cheek again four more times, adding a bit of fire into the final smack making her cry out in pain and pleasure. He did this again to her left cheek, making her kick her legs and almost sob in pain, he could feel her abdomen constrict and contort against his shoulders as her legs twitched and vibrated from every painful hit. When Zuko was done with his little spanking he took the time to rub her now sore and bruised ass. Where there was once, pale yet creamy perfect flesh there was now an ugly pair of crimson hand-prints that somewhat resembled his scar.

“I think I made my point.” Zuko said full of heinous confidence, even giving her right cheek a quick peck.

Azula meanwhile was panting full of pleasure, small tears were streaming down her face and despite having her ass branded quite literally in-fact with her brother’s hand-prints she was grinning ear to ear. Her nether regions were soaked, and a small trail of gush was sliding down her left leg. She blushed when she felt her brother’s lips quickly come in and out of contact with her sore ass.

“Ooh seems like someone was rather happy by that little display.” Zuko joked, lightly rubbing his index finger against her wet pussy making her twitch. “So, you still think it’s a good idea to insult me?”

“No.” She mewled out, whimpering a bit.

“Good.” He said in victory giving her ass one last slap, “Now I think I`ll give you what you deserve.”

Zuko slammed Azula onto the bed, not caring if he injured her, which he didn’t. She had a look on her face he couldn’t recognize, it wasn’t a look of violence, or cruelty or arrogance or any other terrible face she’d normally be making. Instead she had a small but frightened smile on her face and little tears streaming from her eyes. This caused a knot of guilt to be developed in Zuko’s stomach, he had just beaten Azula. Even if she deserved it, he still took things too far.

“A-Azula, I`m…”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Azula said through a croaked voice, “At least not verbally.”

She laid back and spread her legs, fondling herself while making a cute face by biting her lower lip and pressing her free hand’s index finger against her mouth. Such change a little spanking could make was something Zuko never pondered, he got on his knees on the bed, crawling over to Azula and pressing his hard member against her woman hood, opening her arms Zuko leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, allowing himself to be locked in a rather passionate and comforting kiss. Azula locked her arms around Zuko’s shoulder’s, grinding her wet pussy against his cock and bucking her hips ever so slightly to make him as hard as possible. Zuko broke the kiss and for the first time, perhaps the only time, he saw honesty in her eyes. Perhaps she was just misguided when she told Ozai he was the one who slayed the avatar, and perhaps she meant it when she said she missed him.

Not breaking eye contact, Zuko took both of Azula’s legs into his hands and lifted her spread legs up a bit. Azula took a deep breath as Zuko pressed the tip in little by little until it was completely in, Azula winced then shifted her hips forward, signaling she wanted more. Zuko pressed more of his cock into her tight warm folds, Azula let out little yelps and moans, and impassioned gasps until he somehow managed to fit at least seven inches of himself inside of her. Azula let out a pained gasp as she felt herself being stuffed, she had to take short panting breaths as Zuko adjusted himself.

“If it starts to hurt just let me know.” He said, earning a nod from his sister.

When the thrusting began, Azula let out a breathy cry, sounding somewhere between a woman lost in lust and a cat. Zuko leaned in, allowing Azula to lock her arms and legs around him. He nearly crushed her soft boobs with his chest as he planted another kiss on her lips. Azula let out lustful moans as Zuko pounded into her, over and over again, his balls tightening as he felt himself about to explode.

“Azula, I`m about to cum!” Zuko said, pushing himself up, inching himself out.

“Oh Zu-Zu! I do hope you weren’t planning on pulling out.” Azula said, an even more evil than usual smile flashing over her face as she locked her ankles together.

“W-What?” Zuko panicked, pushing himself up only to be clawed by his sister, “OW! SHIT!” Azula had dug her nails into his shoulders and lit a little flame with her left hand, burning his flesh.

Zuko had been tricked once again, the tears were a good touch, she probably had trained herself for months maybe even years to pull that off. She wanted him to cum inside her, the bitch!

“Azula I`m gonna k-k-kill YOU!” Zuko yelled as he emptied his sack inside of her, the cum, dripping down his ball sack and staining the sheets.

“Sure, you will.” Azula said kissing his forehead, then un-locking her legs and reversing their positions.

“Whew that was fun.” She wiped the sweat from her brow then used his blanket to wipe the excess cum from her pussy, “Well I had fun anyway, I hope you don’t mind, but I`m going on vacation for a little while, after I have a “chat” with father. Sleep tight Zu-Zu.”

Zuko had nothing to say as he laid on his stomach, cum still leaking from his dick, matting up his pubic hair and staining his white sheets. All he could say before drifting off into a dreamless sleep was, “You stupid bitch…”


	2. A Special Gift

Only twenty-four hours removed from the “incident” between the royal siblings and Zuko felt like the biggest piece of shit in the multi-verse. He felt so terrible he was having remorse for what went down in Ba Sing Se, not only did he lose perhaps the only opportunity to cure his scar, he had lost potential friends as well. In addition to lost of what ifs, he lost his uncle’s love, he won’t speak to him and for what? A psychopathic sibling who tricked him into cumming inside of her, and father whose love and approval switched as easily as the flip of a coin. The only good thing in all this was his girlfriend. Mai. So gloomy, so detached, she was perfect for him, he could be the red to her black and yet…his ego and his libido forced him to have sex with someone who not only hated him but tried to kill him at several points. Yet he came in and more than likely impregnated her instead of the girl who was nice than him. Yep, Zuko felt like the biggest piece of shit in the multi-verse alright, in fact when he looked in the mirror he could’ve sworn his skin looked like feces. 

“Fuck everything.” Zuko said as he headed to the royal docks.

His father sister and several guards were waiting by an imperial class ship on its way to Ba Sing Se. Azula and Ozai were having a conversation that was clearly making Ozai upset, judging by the crooked and scowling look on his face, while Azula waved her hands about trying to calm him down.

“Father…sibling, is everything ok?” Zuko asked, trying not to look at Azula.

“Your sister is asking questions she ought not.” Ozai said sternly, “Now I`m being nice to indulge her in this little vacation, but one more word and I`m confining her to her room until the invasion.”

Azula let out a sigh and raised her hands one last time, “Fine…well dear brother, I`ll be back in a week at most, take care and enjoy the gift I left you.”

“Gift? What gift?” Zuko asked baffled.

“Yes, what are you talking about?” Ozai asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Oh, just something to play with, and yet another thankyou present for Ba Sing Se.” Azula said in her most innocent voice.

“I swear to god it better not be some kind of viscous animal.” Zuko said, staring daggers at her.

Azula responded by giving her brother a small hug then a peck on the cheek, albeit he recoiled from the peck. With a small sigh she bowed to Ozai then got in her palanquin, the guards taking her to the ship.

“Does she look…fat to you?” Ozai asked, squinting his eyes.

“N-No…why would you even ask that father?” Zuko said, completely baffled.

Ozai squinted as the ship began moving out of the harbor, “I don’t know, she just looks a little different, whatever, just go see what gift she left you.”

Zuko bowed and trotted off back into the palace. Great, she’s fucking pregnant now! Ran through his head, or at the very least seemed pregnant, and to their father of all people. With any luck he shot blanks into her, or she was going to Ba Sing Se for an abortion. That’s when he stopped dead in his tracks, she needed him to cum inside of her _needed_ being the key word. Just what in the hell did she have planed for him, whatever it was, it wouldn’t be good. He needed to get rid of her “gift” as quickly as possible. He rushed to his room and interestingly enough, there was a large human sized box on his bed. There were little holes on the side and a big crimson bow on top of it.

“What is this nonsense?” Zuko asked, taking the sides of the box and shaking it vigorously, expecting an angry Tigerdillo to pop out of the box and attack him.

A loud, girlish “Owie!” erupted from the box making Zuko recoil. He knocked the box over and a fist popped out from the top. Someone ripped the lid up from the inside and confused, scantily dressed Ty Lee crawled out of the box rubbing her head.

“Geez Zu, do you treat all your presents like this?” Ty Lee asked, standing up and pouting.

She was dressed in tight, white lingerie, emphasis on the tight. It was so snug her boobs were practically spilling out of the bra. Her hips seemed like they were gonna snap her panties, she had similar arm and leggings to Azula, save for being white. It was the arm and leg sleeves that tipped Zuko off of course, to what Azula meant by gift.

“Oh my god!” He snapped, “She does realize I have a girlfriend, right?”

“MmmHmm, and no one cares!” Ty Lee said hopping onto his bed. “Azula told me to keep you nice and loose while she’s away, so come on Zu let’s play!”

“This is utterly ridiculous, get out of my palace.” Zuko said opening the door.

Ty Lee hopped onto his back and began drumming on his head like a playful child. Zuko growled and whined as Ty Lee pinched his cheeks and covered up his scared eye.

“Get off me!”

“No!” Ty Lee countered, kissing his scalp, “Not until you agree to play with me.”

Zuko reached over his head and grabbed her pony-tail, yanking on it harshly, making Ty Lee cry out in pain as she got off his back. Zuko turned her around and began to roughly swat her plump bottom, making the cheeks jiggle and the girl cry out in pain.

“Leave!” He ordered again, turning her around and holding her up to his face.

“You meanie!” Ty Lee said, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“OUT! NOW!”

“F-Fine, just let me get my box.” Ty Lee whimpered.

Ty Lee collected the torn-up box and headed to the door, sniffling and whimpering all the while. Despite being offended and angry, he couldn’t help but to feel a little bad about what he’d done.

“Ty…wait, come back over here I don’t want you to leave upset.” Zuko said with a softened voice.

Ty Lee turned around, a small trail of tears slipping down her right eye. She slowly trudged back over and opened her arms wanting a hug. Zuko opened his as well and allowed Ty Lee to squeeze him with a hug.

“Zuko?” She squeaked.

“Yeah?” He responded.

“You…really should learn the difference between real tears and someone tricking you.”

Before he could realize what, she meant, Ty Lee had chi-blocked his arms and shoulders. With a girlish giggle she shoved him onto the bed and dragged him to the head, laying him back on his shoulders. Ty Lee straddled him, locking in his hips with her own. Ty Lee giggled and gave him a playful look that resembled Azula’s least evil smile. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his mouth then another on his burnt ear.

“Get off me!” Zuko yelled, bucking up his knee.

“Stop being so stingy Zuko.” Ty Lee lectured with a pout, “You just gotta relax, now check this out.”

Ty Lee chi-blocked his knee caps then strode off his hips. She sat at the foot of the bed and grabbed them hem of his pants around his waist and tugged them down quickly, freeing the soft phallus between his legs. Ty Lee stared at it for a bit then giggled, Azula went to great lengths to describe it yet it looked nothing like the way she imagined. Maybe because it was soft, or maybe because Azula was lost in her own world, but it didn’t matter at this point, the only thing that mattered was obeying her princess’ orders. Ty Lee grunted and positioned herself on her forearms, curving her spine in a way that seemed impossible, while she fidgeted with her body, her breasts laid against Zuko’s abdomen, quickly returning the blood flow back to his joints and causing his balls to tighten up.

“Almost…”

Ty Lee stuck out her tongue as her soft feet were able to angle themselves down to his dick and rub the soles of her feet against it. Zuko gasped and shifted about what he could move as Ty Lee stimulated him with her feet. She giggled cutely as she foot-fondled him, occasionally planting a smooch on his belly-button making the prince squirm.

“T-Ty…what if Mai walks in?” Zuko asked, sweat beading down his forehead.

“Oh, don’t worry about that she’s at home, she won’t be coming in any time soon.” She offered up a sweet smile then realized he couldn’t see it, “AH!”

Her spine finally tired and she flipped herself onto her back. She landed butt first on his semi-hard cock, her eyes flying open in surprise. Ty Lee bit her lip in pleasure as Zuko yelped and bucked his hips, his cock getting stiffer the longer it was in contact with Ty`s pillow-soft ass. Ty Lee rolled onto her back next to him and gave him another peck on the cheek.

“Tell me, have you and Mai had sex yet?” Ty Lee asked with a cocky giggle.

“Of course!” Zuko snapped at her, “Now get away from me!”

“Hmmm…nope.” She said sneaking a kiss from his right cheek, “Now check this out!”

Ty Lee crawled back over him, her hips placed firmly against his face and her head near his pelvis. Ty Lee unhooked her bra and freed her tits which made her breath a sigh of relief now that the tight fabric was gone. Zuko mumbled something from underneath her and she lifted her leg slightly to hear him.

“Geez, what do you bathe with? You smell like a vanilla tart.”

“How rude!” Ty Lee responded playfully.

Ty Lee repositioned herself so that her legs were underneath his arms, locking them up. She stretched herself so that she was now laying across him, her bare breasts pressing up against his cock. Zuko let out a small gasp as Ty Lee took hold of his man-hood and pressed it between her boobs, tit-fucking him while moaned and tried to move his arms.

“Ty…Lee…”

‘ _Shut up Zuko, just let it happen._ ’

“You say something Zu?” Ty Lee asked before licking the tip of his cock, then suckling on it a bit.

Her lips were almost as soft at her breasts and ass. It felt like something pleasant and wet had overcome his man-hood as Ty’s boobs nearly consumed his manhood. The blood n his body was having a hard time deciding where it wanted to go, some of it was going to his arms, allowing him to move them a little while the rest circulated to his penis, making his balls tighten and his cock twitch in her care.

“Hmm…I just got a cool Idea!” Ty Lee said with a giggle.

She pushed herself back up on her forearms, then straightened her body until it was a perfectly vertical line. Ty Lee fidgeted a bit then pushed herself up on her hands and walked a bit until she was right over his erect cock. With a deep breath she opened her mouth up as wide as it would go then clamped her mouth firmly over the prince’s rod making him cry out.

“Ah! Ty what the fuck!” He yelled, “You almost c-castrated me!”

Ignoring him Ty Lee did some hand stand push-ups, giving him quite the show. Her body was slender and tight, her boobs which had the sweat from his cock embedded in them bounced against his pubic hair as she went down on him. Zuko found himself being hypnotized by her amazing body, forgetting anything and everything as he was lost in arguably the best blowjob he ever had. It was certainly the most creative, he gave it that much.

“T-Ty I`m about to blow!” Zuko said, feeling his knees coming back.

Ty pushed herself up, popped the dick out of her mouth and flipped onto her feet, she bent backwards over the bed and opened her mouth wide as Zuko blew his load. His cum plastering her face, mouth and chest. Ty Lee stood up and pouted, licking the cum from her lips away then re-adjusting her panties.

“So, how was it?” She asked.

“A bit hollow…honestly I`m afraid of waking up tomorrow.” Zuko said with a sigh in his voice.

“Don’t worry, if you want we can do this again in an hour.” She said heading out the door, “Of course I`ll have to freshen up.”

She blew him a kiss then sashayed out the door, wiggling her hips playfully. Zuko laid back, letting out a deep sigh then contemplated his options. On the one hand he could just close the door, go to bed and try to forget everything that just happened. On the other hand, he could go to the wash room with Ty Lee, wash the drool and cum off his dick and fuck Ty Lee’s mouth and tits again. With a heavy heart, Zuko stood up, left the room all the while turning around a small portrait of his mother as he couldn’t stand for her image to see him drowning in sin.

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is the place princess?” The Dai Lee agent asked, as he opened the door to Azula’s carriage.

“Yes, yes, now wait out here until I get back.” Azula said, exiting the carriage in a rather foul mood.

Azula brushed her guard aside rudely and entered the tea house she had ordered to be brought to. The whole room went silent for a moment, then all the colonists quickly got to their knees and bowed to the princess. The Tea shop owner tripped over his own robes to greet the princess, groveling at her feet with his forehead planted firmly into the ground.

“M-My p-princess, w-w-wha-what are you doing here?” He stammered out.

“I believe you have an employee named Jin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering this won't be total incestuous degeneracy. Also I don't hate the Maiko ship in fact I plan on adding it in a few chapters. All in all, let me know if you liked it or thought it was shite.


End file.
